


Drabbles: Marcus & Others

by untapdtreasure



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6698554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untapdtreasure/pseuds/untapdtreasure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are a series of prompted unconnected drabbles with Marcus and others (including but are not limited to Clarke Griffin and Bellamy Blake).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Accidents Happen - Marcus & Clarke

Title: Accidents Happen  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Summary: He didn’t remember why he couldn’t hear, couldn’t breathe, and why his vision was blurry.  
A/N: written for an 'are you okay?' prompt sent in for Marcus from Clarke. 

Marcus couldn’t remember why he was flat on his back. He didn’t remember why he couldn’t hear, couldn’t breathe, and why his vision was blurry. He tried sitting up, but the dizziness forced his head back to the ground as he fought the bile that rose in his throat.

The voice was faint. And he hardly recognized it as it sounded very far away and garbled at first. He concentrated harder as the question was repeated over and over. Finally, he could see the person. Blonde hair and blue eyes. Clarke.

“Are you okay?” she asked once more, trying to help him sit up slowly.

He blinked slowly. “Yeah. I think so. What happened?” He held onto her arm with one hand and pushed himself up with his other as she helped him to his feet.

Clarke kept her body against his as he wavered in place. Her hand moved to a cut on his cheek. “Sinclair said there was an explosion. You don’t remember?”

He winced when she touched the cut. He frowned. “I remember walking toward the guard tower, and that’s it. Is anyone else hurt?” He tried to move away from her and check on his people.

“Cuts and scrapes. Some bruises, but nothing Medical can’t handle.” She moved with him so that he could sit on the bumper of the humvee. “You need to let Mom patch you up. That’s going to need stitches.”

He nodded. “Soon as my world stops spinning.” He smiled at her. “Thanks.”

“No problem.” She turned then and moved to help the other injured Arkadians.


	2. Imploding - Marcus & Bellamy

Title: Imploding  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Summary: He had thought finding Pike and his people would make them stronger. Now Arkadia was imploding.  
A/N: written for a 'truth' prompt sent in for Marcus from Bellamy. 

As Marcus sat in the jail surrounded by the imprisoned Grounders and Sinclair, he thought back to how everything had changed in a matter of weeks. He had thought finding Pike and his people would make them stronger. Now Arkadia was imploding.

His thoughts should be on his impending execution, but all he can think about is Bellamy Blake. And the young leader’s downfall. He was walking a thin line, and he would lose everything if he didn’t try to see the bigger picture.

He had high hopes for the eldest Blake, and he hadn’t given up on him yet. He still had time to open his eyes. He just had to figure out how to approach him in a way that made him think. Truth was, he would use his dying breath to try and reach him. To save him. Especially from himself.


	3. First Meeting - Marcus & Bellamy

Title: First Meeting  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Summary: He recognized the boy standing before him, but he couldn’t recall his name.  
A/N: written for a 'greetings' prompt sent in for Marcus from Bellamy. 

Marcus looked up from the paperwork on his desk as his door was pushed open wide. He recognized the boy standing before him, but he couldn’t recall his name. He frowned. “Haven’t you heard of knocking?” He powered down his tablet and stood up.

The boy moved forward. The determination on his face was visible. “Sir, I need to talk to you about my sister.”

Ah. The Blake siblings. Aurora Blake had been floated the day before, and the girl had been placed in solitary with no visitors. He moved around his desk and leaned back against it. “There’s nothing to talk about, Mr. Blake. She’s up for review in two years. Come talk to me.”

He ushered him to the door and closed it in his face. Rules were rules. Laws had to be followed. Where he didn’t understand punishing the child, he had to follow through with the sentence that had been passed down due to the Exodus Charter.


	4. Whatever It Takes - Marcus & Bellamy

Title: Whatever It Takes  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Summary: He managed to twist himself up so much that he fell off the bed. He woke with a start and a groan.  
A/N: written for a 'scare' prompt sent in for Marcus from Bellamy. 

Marcus tossed and turned, twisting his sheets tighter and tighter around his legs. He managed to twist himself up so much that he fell off the bed. He woke with a start and a groan. “Fuck…”

He blinked, trying to rid himself of the vision that his nightmare had burned into his brain. Bellamy’s dead eyes had looked up at him from the bloodstained battlefield. He felt physically ill at the memory.

He shook his head before climbing back onto the bed. He put his head in his hands and took several deep breaths. He just had to make sure that this didn’t become a reality. He had to get through to Bellamy. Whatever it takes.


	5. Together - Marcus & Bellamy

Title: Together  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Summary: The battle for peace was finally over.  
A/N: written for a 'tender' prompt sent in for Marcus from Bellamy. 

Marcus clapped the young man on the back and smiled as he offered him a swallow from his flask of moonshine. The battle for peace was finally over. And they’d mostly survived unscathed. And most importantly, Bellamy had come around, and they’d found a middle ground.

He glanced around as Arkadian and Grounders alike celebrated and joined in the comradarie. “I thought these days were nothing but a wishful hope.” He watched as Bellamy took a drink and passed it back to him. “We couldn’t have done this without you.”

Bellamy met his eyes and smiled back at him. “All I ever wanted was to protect my people. We did that together. All of us. ”


	6. To Safety - Marcus & Ella (OC)

Title: To Safety  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Summary: He pointed toward the reapers that were now crawling over the face of the rock in search of them and whoever else they could find.  
A/N: written for a 'It's not safe here' prompt sent in for Marcus from an original character. 

Ella hissed, “It’s not safe here.” Her eyes flashed quickly between anger and fear, unable to decide which she should feel the most given their predicament. 

Marcus put his hand over the girl’s mouth and moved his mouth close to her ear. “Hush. They’ll hear you.” He pointed toward the reapers that were now crawling over the face of the rock in search of them and whoever else they could find. He closed his eyes, silently praying that they made it out of this alive and back to camp. Abby would surely be missing them both by now. 

He lowered his hand as he pointed behind them to the cave that Marcus knew came out somewhere on the other side. It would be a long way home, but they should make it without being spotted. He nudged her, indicating that he go ahead of him. 

When she started to move forward quietly, he followed quickly behind her. His hand rested on her lower back to keep her moving in case he had to hurry her along quicker than they were moving. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest. He was almost certain that the reapers would be able to hear it as well. 

\- -

It was a half an hour later when they finally emerged on the other side of the mountain. He closed his eyes as he stood at his full height and worked the kinks out of his back. “Don’t you ever run away like that again,” he scolded, unable to really sound angry with her. He was more relieved that they had made it out with their lives than angry that she’d gotten them in this mess to begin with. 

Ella’s eyes were round. Pupils blown wide as he tried to get her breathing to return to normal. Maybe staying back in camp wasn’t such a bad idea from here on out. She’d never come face to face with reapers before, and she didn’t care to again.


	7. Moonshine - Marcus & Clarke

Title: Moonshine  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Summary: He didn’t remember why he couldn’t hear, couldn’t breathe, and why his vision was blurry.   
A/N: written for an 'are you okay?' prompt sent in for Marcus from Clarke. 

Clarke touched Marcus’ shoulder as she managed to push him back into the seat he’d attempted to vacate. “Are you okay?”

Marcus tried to focus on Clarke’s face as she spoke to him. The moonshine that flowed through his veins was stronger than he’d first thought. His head swam, making him dizzy even in his seated position. He closed his eyes but that only made the spinning increase. He opened his eyes and smiled goofily up at her. “Of course I am. Why wouldn’t I be?” he slurred. He tried to wave her hand away to stand once again. 

He managed to get his feet under him only to fall over. He frowned then. “Well, how do you like that?” He laughed.

Clarke rolled her eyes as she squatted down beside him. “I think you’d better stay down, Kane, before you hurt yourself. I’ll get you some coffee.” She patted his shoulder and shot a glare in Monty and Jasper’s direction. They would probably pay for this come tomorrow, but at least they were having their fun tonight.

He nodded. “Yeah. Yeah. Sounds good.” And then he promptly passed out.


End file.
